


Unconventional Family

by Sonya_Heather_DeVito



Series: Unconventional Family [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Drama, End of war AU, F/M, Family Drama, Father Tom Riddle, Fluff, Healer Harriet Potter, Hogwarts, Mother Harriet Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Tom Riddle, Romance, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonya_Heather_DeVito/pseuds/Sonya_Heather_DeVito
Summary: Her life had never been normal. How could it be? First, she was a freak, then she was the Girl-who-lived and now, she was the Dark Lady. Of course, nothing was ever normal for Harriet Potter, not even a simple walk beside her husband, on a dark night. Third part of the series of my 'Unconventional Family'. Female Harry/Voldemort (Tom Riddle). Canon Divergence.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Remus Lupin, Female Harry Potter and Original Female Characters, Female Harry Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldemort), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tom Riddle and original female characters
Series: Unconventional Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638226
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heya guys! So, it's finally here. The third part of the series of 'Unconventional Family'. As the title suggests, it's going to be unconventional as you guys will soon find out.
> 
> The series covers Female Harry/Voldemort pairing, where they are married to each other to stop the war, and how their life unfolds after it.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter; it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!
> 
> Warnings: Drama, angst, fluff, the usual.

* * *

It was raining heavily, forcing them to take sanctuary under the shutter of a closed coffee shop, at such a late hour of the night. This wasn't a part of their plan. His idea was to have a quiet dinner with his wife and then return to the Manor. He'd even asked Lucius to make reservations at a nice restaurant, beforehand. But then, his wife suggested that if they could go for a walk and have some ice cream, he couldn't deny her. She rarely asked for anything.

They walked in peaceful silence, enjoying the windy weather and talking about his trip to New York and how his meeting went with Madame President. It was an important event, after all, trying to tie Wizarding Britain and the US in a business partnership like this; an attempt on their part to extend a peaceful and friendly hand to the world. In turn, Harriet was ecstatic to be working with children at the hospital as an intern during the summer holidays. The little ones adored her and she loved them equally. The senior healer was impressed with her work and the way she handled things and was even thinking of handling the duty of the Children's Department permanently to Harriet once she finished with her studies.

It had all been good until the weather had changed for the worse and it had started raining badly. With the thunder rumbling monstrously, it was bound to not improve for a while, they were sure.

Marvolo glanced sideways and saw his wife fidgeting with her hands, a habit of hers whenever she got nervous, he'd learnt. With some hesitation, he covered her shaking hands with his warm ones. Even after three years of marriage, he'd never forced her into anything she didn't want. There were slight pecks here and there, but that intimacy, that warmth he was craving for, was still lacking in their marriage and Marvolo was okay with that. Harriet's comfort was his first priority. He may have known her for years because of spending time with her soul in the void, but in reality, it was only three years for her. Also, all those years of abuse she'd suffered weren't going to vanish easily. S, he simply did what he could do best—he was there for her at every turn of life

It was a simple concept, he would wait for her as long as she wanted him to. They had an eternity together after all.

"I'm so sorry. We should have gone home after dinner. Now we're stuck, I'm..." she apologised as she met his eyes.

"It's not your fault that it started raining," he replied. "Unless, of course, if you knew about it and planned to get me drenched."

Finally, it earned him the slightest smile. "But what about going to Hogwarts tomorrow? You have a meeting with Dumbledore before the school reopens, right?"

"The meeting isn't scheduled before noon, so there's nothing to worry about. Besides, even if I get late, it won't be a problem. We only have to submit our lesson plans to Albus." Marvolo assured her. If being honest, he liked how work-oriented and sincere she was regarding their jobs. He was happy that she understood and supported his passion for teaching, just as he understood her passion to become a healer. With that saviour soul of hers, the job suited her very well, he thought.

A chilly wind blew past them, thunder roared brutally, and all playfulness vanished from Harriet's face in a matter of moments. Marvolo frowned after seeing her worried expressions.

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear that?" she asked, her head whipping around frantically to locate the source of the sound.

"Hear what?"

"That noise." He concentrated hard, and sure enough, Harriet was right. There was a loud crash in the back of a deserted alley and a figure running away frantically. With their wands ready, both Marvolo and Harriet rushed off in the direction of the noise, totally ignoring that they were in a Muggle neighbourhood.

They easily split up, with Marvolo trying to catch the person they saw running away, and Harriet taking a turn for the dark and eerie alley. He was absolutely sure in his wife's ability to handle the situation and take care of herself.

Water splashed as his feet pounded on the road hurriedly. Soon, he reached a crossroad; he squinted his eyes to see as far as he could, but not a single soul could be seen in such dreadful weather. With an annoyed huff, he turned back on his heels and to the lane where Harriet went.

"Marvolo!"

"Harriet!" He all but ran after hearing his wife's panic-filled voice. In record time, he reached where his wife stood.

"Harrie!" His eyes widened when he saw a tiny bundle in Harriet's arms, and absolute shock written all over her face.

"What?" He peered down in her arms and saw the form of a shivering child there. The baby couldn't be a day older, it seemed. Tiny and fragile and in need of desperate help. For the first time in his life, Marvolo felt clueless as to what to do.

"I found her Marvolo. In the dumpster, right there," Harriet pointed in the direction where she'd found the child. "She's not breathing, Marvolo. We have to take her to the hospital!"

The urgency in her voice was enough to snap him out of thoughts and take action. Seeing the baby's unmoving form filled them with dread. He quickly nodded, tucking his wand in the holster and carefully wrapping his arm around Harriet. With the baby clutched tightly and safely to her chest, they apparated away from the alley.

* * *

"Miss Farrey, get senior healer Matilda in the NICU directly. Tell her it's an emergency!" Harriet's voice boomed as soon as she entered the hospital, making the receptionist scramble in a hurry and get to work immediately. The receptionist's face paled when her eyes landed on the baby. She started making calls here and there.

Marvolo stood at one side, letting his wife take charge of the situation. He'd always been in awe of how Harriet handled emergencies like these, with such ease—always calm and composed as any healer should be. Today though, he could see her hands shaking in fear and the colour draining from her face rapidly. He could read the fear in her eyes.

He saw Harriet's senior take the child away from her and towards the tiny bed inside the operation theatre.

Harriet hadn't moved an inch from where she stood in the doorway; she was in a trance, witnessing as the baby's tiny body was uncovered and was met with the child's shivering form. She gripped the door handle so tight that her knuckles turned white. The baby seemed to be in the immense struggle, but it felt as if Harriet could feel the pain in her bones.

How long had she been lying in that stinky dumpster? Who was that man after her?

"Healer Potter?" Healer Matilda's words were deaf on her ears. She didn't respond, hell she even didn't glance in her senior's direction.

"Healer Potter?" Still no response. Marvolo came forward and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Wife?" He was met with fearsome eyes looking at him.

"Huh?"

"Senior healer is asking for you."

"Healer Potter, are you with us?" She saw her senior looking at her for a response with understanding in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Would you be able to work, or shall we call Healer Nathan to cover for you?" There was still an uncertainty clouding Harriet's judgement.

"It's okay, Healer Potter. It's okay if you are not ready."Harriet straightened up, this wasn't the place nor the time to show emotions. The child desperately needed her help at the moment.

"No, there is no need to call Healer Nathan. I'll be with you in five minutes." With a slight nod, she went to her office to grab her coat, and to compose herself.

"Sir, would you like anything?" one of the nurses asked Marvolo, offering him a glass of water and a kind smile. It had been hours now, and his body was stiff and clothes all covered in mud. He'd been sitting right outside the operation theatre since they'd arrived, not moving an inch, in anticipation and fear if his wife needed his help.

"No, thank you." He refused politely. He sighed heavily, trying to get comfortable in the seat just as the door to the OT opened and a tired healer Matilda walked out of the room. He stood up as soon as he saw her, she wore a worried expression which in turn made him anxious instantly. Even more so, when he did not see his wife accompanying her senior.

"Healer Matilda?" He didn't have to voice his thoughts as she sensed his distress and gestured to him to listen carefully. He hoped that the child was alright.

"I can't say with absolute confidence right now, but the baby is in an extremely vulnerable condition. She's suffering from high fever, and it's an acute case of pneumonia because of the water that had filled her lungs."

Marvolo left out a heavy breath as she went into the details. He saw as the senior Healer tried to compose herself and be professional, instead of losing her composure.

"We have no idea how long the poor soul had been abandoned for, but she's definitely a premature baby, not older than a month-and-a-half."

"A month?" Marvolo's eyes widened as he spluttered. "I thought she was a day or two old."

"She's severely malnourished, my Lord, which also indicates that her mother did not face a healthy pregnancy." Healer Matilda had only pity in her eyes for the young one. "We had to operate her the Muggle way because we were scared that too much magical strain on her core would put her in a coma, or worse her instant death."

"Is she...is she?"

"We can't say anything with surety, My Lord. We've kept her in an incubator for now, and would like to monitor her health for a month at the least." Healer Matilda gulped heavily. Trying to heal the young one had left her exhausted. With a silent nod, he followed her towards the OT.

He stopped in his tracks, fists clenched in anger when he saw the little one instead of a bed. There were so many wires attached to her body and her breathing was fast as her tiny chest heaved up and down quickly. It infuriated him to no end; who the fuck could do such things to such a precious baby?

He walked where his wife sat on the stool, clutching onto the small finger of the baby and gazing at her in sadness.

"Darling?" He went on his knees putting an arm around her, and she immediately clung to him. Her body shivered with sobs as she finally let her composure fall. Marvolo held her tightly to him, tucking her safely against the safety of his embrace. He rubbed her back, weaved his fingers through her hair to calm her down, but nothing worked.

"She's…..she's so...so small." Her words came out only in whispers. Marvolo pressed a hard kiss on her head.

"I know, darling. It's okay," he cooed. "She is safe now, I promise. She has _us_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvolo is exhausted, but the problems in his life seem to only pile up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heya guys! So, it's finally here. The third part of the series of 'Unconventional Family'. As the title suggests, it's going to be unconventional as you guys will soon find out.
> 
> The series covers Female Harry/Voldemort pairing, where they are married to each other to stop the war, and how their life unfolds after it.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter; it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!
> 
> Warnings: Drama, angst, fluff, the usual.

His eyes felt heavy, and so did his mind and body. It wasn't only that he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep last night, but mostly because of the emotions leaking from his wife, through their mindlink.

Harriet was exhausted, and Marvolo could feel it in his bones. Ever since their marriage, their soul bond had become more profound and much deeper. They could feel each other, not just emotionally, but physically as well.

That is how he knew that his darling wife was still awake in worry, despite being strictly ordered by him to get some much-needed rest.

And between all of this mess, was a tiny human. The little one still lay in bed, struggling for her life. He didn't know how to help her, either. For Salazar's sake, he didn't even know where she came from or who she was.

He had promised his wife to help the child, but he was conflicted. Harriet was his priority, and he didn't want to risk her safety at the cost of the dangers that came with the baby. What should he do?

Marvolo audibly sighed in tiredness, the little action not going unnoticed by the headmaster, and tried to keep his focus on the meeting.

The new session would start at Hogwarts in two weeks, and all the teachers had to attend the meeting with the headmaster and update him about the various important school stuff—their course plans, discussion about the new prefects and leaders, so on and so forth.

But Marvolo could feel the onslaught of an immense headache that was threatening to split his skull into pieces. He loved his job, truly did. Teaching was his passion and a way to escape the blotch reality of life, even for a minuscule amount of time. It was like a therapy to him. Teaching always made him proud and ecstatic when he taught his students something new every day. The understanding, the look of awe on their faces when they regarded magic in a new way, the pride in their veins when they were finally able to do things themselves, all of it, made Marvolo happy.

Teaching was one of the very few things in life that brought calmness to his soul. The other being his dearest wife, of course.

Harriet, though, was restless at the moment. And for the love of Morgana, Marvolo was unable to concentrate at all.

"Well, I think we finally have the new prefects, head boy and head girl for this year," Professor McGonagall spoke as she quickly started writing something on the parchment. "I'll have the badges and letters sent out to the new leaders by tomorrow."

No one objected as she continued writing and conversing, thoroughly knowing that the task was well and safe in Professor McGonagall's hands. The woman was quick and brutal when it came to her work ethics, something that made Lord Slytherin respect her a lot. Her sassy nature was a plus too.

"With that settled, we'll all take a quick break of twenty minutes, and gather back to discuss the curriculum. If there are any changes you wish to introduce or address this year, we'll discuss it in detail." The Professors were keen to get out of their seats and provide some relief to their now sore muscles.

"Damn those chairs! When will he get rid of them? I swear if I have to sit on that piece of wood anymore second than necessary, I'll blast that evil thing!" Marvolo's eyebrow scrunched in confusion when he heard Professor Flitwick ranting off his frustrations to Professor Sprout.

"Those blasted seats, always making my butt hurt." Now though, Lord Slytherin couldn't keep the smile off his face. He was sure that the last comment wasn't for hearing, but he did anyway.

Why didn't he use a cushioning charm, on the chair, if he found it so uncomfortable, Marvolo thought.

"It's actually because of the height. Professor Flitwick can't reach the seats in one try. Ever." Dumbledore's voice broke Marvolo's thoughts, making him turn to look at the headmaster.

"Then, why don't you change them and put the poor Professor out of his misery?" Marvolo questioned.

"It's fun to watch him struggle." That was a very vague and unexpected answer in Marvolo's opinion. "Besides, with him being the Charms professor, I want to see how he deals with it. Would he shrink the chair to his level or would he find another way, I'm curious to learn."

Now, that was what Marvolo expected from Dumbledore. The man always has an explanation behind his actions.

"You see, my boy." Marvolo tried not to show his displeasure at the endearment. He already had a massive headache that didn't seem to be going anytime soon. "People often make reckless decisions when facing an unprepared problem. They tend to forget to use their common sense. It is human nature. Here, the chair's height is Professor Flitwick's enemy, which clouds his judgement on how to deal with it. I want to see him overcome this problem. I want to see how he will deal with this."

Marvolo looked at Dumbledore, pensively. It seemed that the Headmaster had caught on his lack of attentiveness and his tiredness this morning.

"What if he isn't able to find a solution? What if it gets more complicated?"

He didn't know what he was looking for, in the first place. He didn't understand why he was asking such questions. Better yet, why was he talking to Albus Dumbledore in the first place?

Marvolo had always despised his old teacher, yet here they both were, talking like normal people.

"I'm sure you'll find a solution," Dumbledore assured him. "I might never have said it out loud, Tom, but you have been one of my finest students. I have never doubted your abilities to do the impossible."

With a pat on his shoulder, Lord Slytherin was left alone, with more questions clouding his mind.

* * *

After a quick shower, Marvolo went to Harriet's room to bring her a pair of clean and fresh clothes. He also ordered the house-elf to prepare some light lunch for his wife. He was damn sure that his wife wouldn't leave the child alone at any cost, let alone look for herself.

At times like these, he hated how compassionate and selfless she was, always looking out for others. There have been many nights when she had lost her sleep because of the immense work at the hospital. And for that sole reason, she had insisted on getting a separate room for herself. She didn't want him waking up at odd times, like when she had to leave for her night shifts, or when she would come to bed late after an excessive study session. 'He was a light sleeper,' she'd said.

But her husband knew better. She was still hesitant about getting touched by anyone. And Marvolo hated it, hated her relatives for all that they had done to her. More so, he hated himself for not being able to ease her pain, for not being able to hold her tight whenever she suffered from a nightmare.

The least he could do was take care of her when she couldn't do it herself.

Grabbing a pair of comfortable shirt and pants, he neatly placed them in a bag, when his eyes caught onto something. Frowning in confusion, Marvolo left the task at hand and knelt beside the bed to retrieve the object. It was a gold bracelet, the concerning part being that it didn't belong to Harriet. It was neither Marvolo's. And he didn't remember Bella or Cissa having it on them, either.

And, no one apart from these three people was allowed entry in Harriet's room.

Who had been there then?

Fear and anger caught hold on his mind at the thought of an intruder in Harriet's room. More so, how did the person get past the defences of his manor?

His mind started reeling with all the possibilities. He quickly ran a list of all his enemies that still held enough grudge against him to hurt his wife. But, none came to mind. Was it someone who hated his wife then?

There were still some people who didn't like the saviour's decision to abandon them and get married to the Dark Lord instead. But none of them was foolish enough to get past the manor's strong wards and hurt his wife, was there?

Unless...

"MISSY!" Marvolo roared.

"Yes, master snake sir." The young house-elf was shaking in fear as she stood in front of a pissed off Dark Lord. His blazing red eyes were a clear threat at this moment.

"Why do I see a strange bracelet in Harriet's room when no one is allowed on this side of the wing?" His seethed out.

"I...I don't know, sire. No one came..."

"LIES!" His tone made the poor elf sob out loud. They hadn't seen the Dark Lord lose his temper like this, not in a very long time. Not since his marriage to the Potter Heiress. "You are Harriet's elf. No one but Bellatrix, Narcissa, myself and you are allowed entry in this room. I was at Hogwarts, Bella and Cissa are somewhere else upon my request. That leaves only you."

"No, sire...I would never lie. Missy wasn't even in the manor until about half an hour ago, sire. Missy quickly stumbled upon words, knowing how dire the situation was, and how quickly it was getting out of her hands with the master suspecting her. "I would never risk Mistress' safety, sire. Never."

Marvolo still narrowed his eyes at the young she-elf. "Mistress has always been nice to Missy, sire. Please, believe me. Missy would never hurt her or allow someone else to do so."

Marvolo could see the truth in her eyes. He sighed when he saw the poor soul in tears. Harriet wouldn't be happy if she saw how Marvolo had treated the young elf, seeing especially how she had taken a liking to Missy and taken the young elf under her wing.

He shook his head when Dumbledore's words rang in his ears—fear always filled the mind with uncertainties, and neither did it allow one to make rational decisions. It was the truth, he supposed. The fear of his wife getting hurt overtook his mind to think about the issue seriously, and he took out all his anger on an innocent.

"I apologize, Missy. It wasn't my intention to blame you. I only wanted to find out how this gold bracelet reached under Harriet's bed." Marvolo spoke softly, showing the piece of jewellery to her.

"Master snake sir, Missy don'ts know about it. I told her to go to the market and fetch some groceries." A new voice spoke out, making Marvolo look at Tilly, the older house-elf standing in the doorway.

"But Tilly remembers where she saw it." Marvolo's attention snapped towards her.

"Where Tilly? Where did you see it?"

"One of your followers, sire. They said that they came in to give you a report that you requested. I did inform him about your absence, but he said that the work was urgent and handed me an envelope to deliver to you. So, I put it on your office desk."

Marvolo frowned, he didn't remember calling any of his followers for anything. He made a quick run to his office and found the envelope resting on his table, just as Tilly had told. With a wave of his wand, he found a mild hexing charm placed on the paper inside of the envelope—not too harmful, just to knock out a person for a few minutes. It was a good thing that Tilly hadn't messed with the paper much.

"Who was his follower, Tilly? You recognise them?"

"No, sir. They were wearing their death eater mask, so I couldn't identify them."

Marvolo's eyes turned cold. Not only someone wanted to harm him, but Harriet as well. He needed to act quick.

"Missy and Tilly, I have a task for you." The seriousness in his voice made the elves straighten up. "Missy, you go and get Mr Lupin here, as fast as you can. No matter where he is, no matter what he is doing, go, grab him and bring him here. Same for you, Tilly. You go and get Lord Malfoy. Don't let anyone know."

With an affirmative nod, the elves apparated away, leaving Marvolo alone, with a blank paper in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A/N: Let me know what you guys think about this one! Views, kudos, bookmarks and comments are always appreciated! Good day to all! :)

**Author's Note:**

> -A/N: Let me know what you guys think about this one! Reads, followers, favorites and reviews are always appreciated! Good day to all! :)


End file.
